Voleur de coeur
by Dragonha
Summary: Kaname est un voleur professionnel. Un jour, on le paye pour fouiller dans la propriété d'un avocat. Son boulot est simple et aurait dû s'exercer sans histoire. C'était sans compter une petite surprise qui risque de ne pas le laisser indifférent.


**Auteur** : Votre bien-aimée Drag, comme toujours. ^_^

**Disclamer **: Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi.

**Résumé **: Kaname est un voleur professionnel. Un jour, on le paye pour fouiller dans la propriété d'un avocat. Son boulot est simple et aurait dû s'exercer sans histoire. C'était sans compter une petite surprise qui risque de ne pas le laisser indifférent.

**Warning :** Evident voyons, lemon citronné entre hommes.

OS tout chaud qui sort à peine du four. A déguster tout de suite. Et désolée du temps mis pour le faire. ^^

**Voleur de cœur **

'_Quelle journée monotone ! j'espère qu'un truc va me sauver de cet enfer'_

Cette pensée appartenait à un jeune homme, un brun entouré par un groupe de filles vagissantes et énamourées. Il supportait cela maintenant depuis… ben une éternité, si bien qu'il serrait les dents pour ne pas exploser face à ses admiratrices. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, ce n'était pas digne de lui, et sa popularité en souffrirait. C'est pourquoi, il priait pour que quelqu'un le sorte de là !

« Ah, Kaname ! Désolé, les filles, je vous l'emprunterai juste une petite demi-heure. Promis. » l'alpagua un blond, très bien connu. '_Merci mon Dieu, ou plutôt bénis sois-tu Ichijo._' pensa la cible des fans hystériques.

« Ben, mon vieux. Tu es de plus en plus couru ! Tu vas finir par mourir étouffer si ça augmente encore. Fais attention, si tu ne réagis pas, elles vont te mettre en charpie. » plaisanta le blondinet.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! La pire c'est sans doute cette put*** de cruche de Cross. Elle ne me lâche plus d'une semelle. Sans rire, si je n'arrivais pas à la semer, merci au fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à courir plus de deux minutes, eh ben, elle me suivrait aux toilettes. »

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Cette nana est folle à lier. Sérieux, si son père n'était pas le directeur, elle ne serait même pas là, tu peux me croire. Enfin bon. Ce n'était pas pour parler de ça que je t'ai sauvé de leurs griffes. J'ai organisé un rendez-vous à plusieurs, il y aura cinq filles, qui ne sont pas accros à toi, je te rassure. Le problème c'est qu'il me manque un garçon. Tu ne veux pas venir s'il te plait ? Tu me sauverais la vie. Allez dis oui ! » le supplia pratiquement Takuma.

« Heu, je vais y réfléchir, mais ça ne m'emballe pas trop ce genre de choses, tu le sais. » répondit Kuran avec franchise. « Je veux bien te faire plaisir mais ne compte pas sur moi pour draguer une fille. Tu connais parfaitement mon petit penchant. »

« Oui, oui, assura son ami d'enfance. Les garçons c'est nettement mieux, je suis aussi de ton avis. Malheureusement ma réputation étant ce qu'elle est, on m'a réquisitionné pour organiser cette rencontre. Je ne peux pas faillir à mon étiquette de fêtard invétéré, surtout que tout le monde sait que je joue sur les deux tableaux, moi. »

Kaname sourit de connivence, c'était son copain qui lui avait fait réaliser son orientation sexuelle. Mais franchement, on n'avait pas idée de ne pas prévenir quand on s'envoyait en l'air dans leur chambre commune ! L'autre aurait pu placer une pancarte ou un bête mot pour l'avertir ! Non ! Au lieu de ça, il avait assisté à une fellation dans les règles de l'art entre Shiki Senri et son meilleur ami. La cloche le sortit de ses souvenirs et ils se rendirent en cours. Où comme à l'accoutumée, les filles de la classe allaient encore toutes s'asseoir au plus près de lui. Ce que c'était rébarbatif ! A tous les cours, elles faisaient la même chose, il en soupirait de fatalité, entraînant une énième fois des regards plus appuyés encore de leurs parts.

La seule chose qui le distrayait un temps soit peu, c'était les magnifiques fesses de Zéro Kiryu. Ce jeune homme n'avait rien à lui envier, et pourtant aucune fille ne lui prêtait attention. Le garçon ne pouvait pas les rebuter n'est-ce pas ? Non, franchement ce bel argenté aux divins yeux améthyste et à la croupe follement tentante était un dieu, au même titre que lui. Alors pourquoi subissait-il cet enfer et pas lui ? Curieux, il posa la question à une de ses voisines.

« Hein ? Pourquoi voudrait-on parler avec lui, plutôt qu'avec toi ? Tu es le plus beau mec de ce bahut. Il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, le frigide. Et puis, les cheveux teints ce n'est pas mon truc. Je préfère les garçons naturels. Ca te dirait de sortir avec moi ? »

Le brun ne fit guère plus attention à cette idiote peroxydée- elle en avait de bonne, elle ! Surtout que son info sur ses cheveux était fausse –se crêpant le chignon avec les autres gamines qui l'avaient entendue faire sa proposition à leur beau mâle.

'_Ainsi, on l'appelle le frigide ? Bizarre. A mon avis, elles se foutent le doigt dans l'œil, il a du en rejeter une et ça a fait le tour de l'école, j'en mettrai ma main à couper. Ca se passe toujours comme ça, quand un mec refuse de coucher, elles se liguent contre lui et le boycotte. Donc, il ne reste qu'une supposition à faire : il est gay ! Super, je l'aime bien moi. Je ne dirais pas non à en faire mon quatre-heures.' _

Kuran garda les yeux rivés sur le dos du garçon, le dévorant du regard, au détriment du cours. A la sortie de celui-ci, il eut la surprise de voir ce même mec l'attendre, il lui fit un signe discret pour qu'ils s'isolent. Kaname le suivit sans rechigner, plantant là par la même occasion ses groupies.

« Tu voulais me parler, Kiryu ? »

« J'aimerais que tu sois plus discret quand tu me mates, Kuran. Ca m'agace de sentir ton regard en permanence dans nos cours communs. » déclara Zéro.

Etrangement, il ne semblait pas en colère, ou flatter, de l'attention portée à son égard.

« Tant que ça ne te déplait pas que je te reluque, je continuerai comme bon me semblera. De toute manière, il semble que les filles te boycottent, je ne vais donc pas me priver. Du moins tant que tu ne me diras pas clairement que tu n'es pas gay, comme moi. »

Le brun le laissa sur ces dernières paroles et s'en fut aux casiers, sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois à sa chambre, il ramassa son courrier dans la boîte aux lettres et s'étala sur son lit. Les devoirs attendraient, il devait d'abord vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant entre ses mains. Non, absolument rien, mais c'était rare qu'on le contacta ainsi. Il attrapa donc son ordinateur et pénétra dans sa messagerie spéciale. Ce qui s'avéra judicieux puisqu'il y avait effectivement un message non lu dans le tas d'emails aux buts commerciaux dont il se passerait bien. Il l'ouvrit sans cérémonie et parcourut l'écran.

_Vous êtes prié de vous rendre à l'adresse suivante et de trouver des preuves compromettantes sur le client : Akaba Naoto. _

_Avenue des Lys, 15_

_Quartier n° 4 de Shôzaburô._

_J'attendrai votre rapport et l'enveloppe avec les copies des documents à l'adresse habituelle. _

_Mr T. _

Simple et clair. Une nouvelle mission pour ce soir, Ichijo ne serait pas content mais le devoir avant tout. Il lui semblait clair qu'il devait pénétrer chez un avocat pour détruire son plaidoyer. Son père avait fait cela avant lui et l'avait entraîné sur sa voie. Il lui avait raconté que cette 'tradition' se transmettait de père en fils dans leur famille depuis des générations. De plus, c'était un boulot très bien payé. C'était ainsi que son cher paternel avait pu lui payer ses frais d'université. Oh, il ne faisait pas cela de gaieté de cœur mais Kuran père était toujours au courant de tout ! Or, c'était souvent lui qui envoyait ses messages car il préférait flemmarder devant la télé plutôt que de se charger une nouvelle fois des basses besognes. Kaname se les coltinait donc, il ne perdait pas la main ainsi, mais il commençait à en avoir assez ! C'était déjà la dixième mission depuis le début du mois. C'était dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de demandes, quel monde pourri !

Et cette fois, il devrait faire cinq kilomètres, et peut-être pour des prunes. Généralement quand on l'envoyait comme ça en faction, c'était toujours celui qui était le plus à même de perdre lors de sa défense. Heureusement, dans ces cas-là, le brun avait toujours un moyen de transport, une petite voiture discrète, noire, un modèle passe partout très commun. Personne ne trouverait ça bizarre, tant qu'il se garait dans un parking ou dans un quartier fréquenté. Par chance le secteur mentionné comportait une rue commerçante avec énormément de place, le soir venu du moins. Le jeune homme voyait très bien comment gérer cette situation, il prépara donc son matériel dans sa petite sacoche de pro, transmise également par son père.

Il referma le tout juste à temps, Ichijo pénétra sans frapper, c'était en soi normal. Le sac tomba sous le lit et la moquette étouffa son atterrissage.

« Ah ! Je suis vraiment content, ce coup-ci. Bonne nouvelle, Kana-san. Je t'ai trouvé un remplaçant. Bon, ce n'est pas un top canon mais ça fera l'affaire pour ces filles. Surtout qu'après renseignement, il y en avait quand même deux qui m'avaient menti, elles sont également raides dingues de toi. Remercie-moi, je viens de te sauver la vie. » lui annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

« Super. Ca tombe bien parce que mon père vient d'appeler et il a besoin de moi à la maison. Maman s'est encore barrée après une dispute. Nul comme il est, il risque de mettre le feu à la maison, si je n'y vais pas. »

« Quel homme quand même celui-là. Avoir besoin de son fils de vingt ans pour sa cuisine. Tu sais que t'es une bonne poire avec lui ? Ca va faire deux fois sur le mois. Ils battent des records, tes vieux. » rigola le blond.

« Et oui que veux-tu ? Je ne pourrais pas les changer à leur âge. Je dormirais sûrement chez lui, ne t'étonne pas de ne pas me voir demain matin. » avertit-il son colocataire.

« Pas de problèmes ! » assura son ami.

Presque aussitôt, Kaname prépara un sac à dos pour faire illusion devant son copain. Il parvint à dissimuler la seule chose utile à son entreprise derrière son livre de chevet, une brique de plus de cinq cent pages. Le brun fut le premier à partir, Ichijo savait où il habitait, sachant donc qu'il avait besoin d'un bon quart d'heure pour s'y rendre. Ce n'était pas le genre de Takuma mais il lui rappela également que lors de ces 'soirées avec son père' il ne valait mieux pas téléphoner.

« Tu comprends, il va encore boire à n'en plus finir et me raconter la dispute de long en large. Puis, il radotera et radotera encore. Bref, souhaite-moi bonne chance. » lui avait-il dit.

Le jeune homme fila aux environs de neuf heures. Cela se passa comme il l'espérait : il ne prit que cinq minutes pour atteindre la rue commerçante, jouxtant celle qui l'intéressait. Il y avait pas mal de monde mais il eut la chance de trouver une place de parking, zone gratuite en prime et se gara sans mal. La nuit s'annonçait bien. Il attrapa le sac à dos du siège passager er glissa son petit sac en bandoulière. Kuran poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était et approcha sa maison cible très vite.

Un coup d'œil à droite, un autre à gauche et il s'infiltra par-dessus le mur. Mieux valait ne pas essayer la grille, elle était peut-être protégée. De plus, ce serait le premier endroit où on chercherait d'éventuelles empreintes, si quelque chose se passait mal. S'aidant des ombres de la nuit, le brun glissa le long du mur ceignant la maison. Après un tour de reconnaissance, il détecta le bureau personnel de l'avocat sur le côté droit de la maison, par chance la fenêtre était ouverte. La première chose qui le frappa en s'infiltrant à l'intérieur fut le bureau impeccablement rangé. Le garçon aurait pensé devoir chercher dans un ramassis de documents étalés sur la table. D'un côté sa tâche en était facilitée, l'espace dégagé lui permettait d'office de savoir que le dossier était rangé soigneusement. Il lui suffisait donc de trouver le rangement qui contenait toutes les affaires de son homme.

A pas lents et feutrés, Kaname fouilla les tiroirs du meuble, puis se dirigea vers le casier métallique qui occupait le coin droit de la chambre. Il avait décidément beaucoup de chance ce soir, il avait sous les yeux les multiples dossiers de clients. Kuran avait enfilé ses gants par précaution pour ne laisser aucune empreinte et il feuilleta le tiroir avec une aisance coutumière. Nombres de ses 'clients' à lui se trouvaient être des avocats. Ils étaient soit peu convaincus de pouvoir faire face à la justice avec les témoignages habituels, soit à des impitoyables qui ne voulaient laisser aucune chance à ses adversaires. Il n'était pas fier de ce 'travail' et il songeait qu'il arrêterait après cette nuit. Son père ne serait sûrement pas content mais il s'en fichait, il en avait marre et voulait se débarrasser de la culpabilité qui le rongeait à s'occuper de ces tâches ignobles.

Le brun revint à l'instant présent et fit défiler quelques fiches avant de s'arrêter sur le nom d'Akaba. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul, il le glissa doucement hors du rangement et referma le cassier avec soin et lenteur. Il ne regarderait pas le dossier, son commanditaire se chargerait de ça lui-même, il n'était pas une bonne non plus ! Pareil pour la suite, l'homme devrait répondre de ses actes s'il ne parvenait pas à remettre le dossier à temps entre les mains de son collègue, sans éveiller les soupçons.

Son objectif était entre ses mains désormais, le jeune retourna à la fenêtre et commença à la soulever. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il se fasse attraper maintenant, il avait été extrêmement discret… cependant, le destin ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser repartir tranquillement. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, puis refermée d'un coup sec, tandis que la lumière illumina la pièce.

« Arrêtez-vous ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ce bureau ? »

C'était une voix masculine, mais assez jeune paraissait-il au voleur.

« Retournez-vous. » ordonna la voix.

Curieusement, elle lui semblait familière, où l'avait-il déjà entendue ? Les pas du garçon, parce que c'en était bien un, s'approchèrent. Kaname aurait dû être tendu, crispé ou gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait mais à l'instant présent il ne ressentait rien. La respiration de son vis-à-vis se fit bientôt entendre à ses côtés, et celui-ci lui agrippa le bras. D'un coup sec, il fut retourné, et l'étudiant ne broncha pas, gardant la tête baissée, peut-être pour le décourager. L'autre n'eut pas cette considération et lui releva la tête, autant qu'il le put, vu qu'il était plus petit que lui. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, améthyste et brun, et chacun connaissait la seule personne à avoir ce genre d'yeux si pénétrants et envoûtants.

« Kuran ! »

« Kiryu ! »

Ces deux noms fusèrent en même temps, un mélange d'incrédulité et de suspicion se mua sur leur visage.

« Que fiches-tu ici ? » questionna sévèrement l'argenté.

« Et toi ? » fut la réponse qu'il récolta.

« J'habite ici. Donne-moi ce dossier. »

Zéro avait eut le temps de voir son petit chapardage.

« Fais le moi lâcher. » sourit le voleur, avec un ton assez joueur.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Kuran, ma mère en a besoin. Pourquoi joues-tu à cela ? »

« Donc, c'est ta mère, l'avocate que je viens de voler ? Je n'aurais pas cru que ça pourrait devenir si intéressant, ce soir. »

« En quoi est-ce intéressant ? Je te préviens, je vais appeler la police si tu ne me rends pas tout de suite ces papiers. » siffla le garçon aux yeux améthyste.

« Tu ne feras rien, Zéro. Je dis juste que j'ai là une excellente occasion pour m'occuper de toi. »

Sur ces paroles, Kaname s'approcha du garçon jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Il empêcha tout retraite à sa 'proie' en lui agrippant la nuque et en l'embrassant sensuellement. Le garçon garda ses lèvres closes, peu enclin à se laisser divertir. Mais le Kuran était plus têtu qu'il ne le pensait et tenta d'engouffrer sa langue entre ses lèvres. Zéro parvint à le décoller de quelques millimètres, sa position ne lui offrant pas beaucoup d'espoir d'esquive.

« Arrête ça ! Tu essaies de détourner mon attention, ça ne marchera pas. » prévint sur un ton dangereux l'habitant de la maison.

« Ca n'a pas ce but, Zéro-chan. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. »

Au petit surnom, le nommé ne put s'empêcher de rougir ! Seule sa mère, et assez rarement même, employait cette marque d'affection. De plus, la voix de velours sensuelle avait dit ça dans un ton plein de promesses, qu'il redoutait de comprendre. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir ses doutes se confirmer, l'autre profita de sa stupéfaction pour lui engouffrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se battirent quelques secondes avant que celle de Kaname ne l'accapare sournoisement. Ce pervers s'amusait à lui peloter les fesses, et ces attentions aidants, il parvenait à le dérouter et à dominer leur échange.

Le maudit voleur avait la situation en main, c'est le cas de le dire, et il jubilait. Il parvint même à acculer sa proie contre le bureau. Ainsi, son beau presque amant ne pourrait pas fuir. Du moins, tant qu'il gardait ses positions fermes et inflexibles. Le brun se fit plus tendre dans son baiser, faisant comprendre à l'autre qu'il ne cherchait pas à le dérouter. Quand l'air commença à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent de moins d'un centimètre, collant leur front, l'un contre l'autre pour se reprendre.

« Pourquoi ? » parvint à murmurer l'argenté.

« Je te désire… non, je crois qu'au fond… je t'aime, Zéro-chan. »

Cette simple, et inattendue, réponse figea le garçon, éberlué de voir une sincérité honnête dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Une fois de plus, cela le perdit, laissant l'occasion à Kuran de l'explorer encore plus. Cette fois, il entérina son visage dans son cou et le parsema de bises volages, de douces morsures et trainant sa langue le long d'une veine palpitante.

« Mm. Arrête. » soupira le Kiryu, presque en gémissant.

Son 'agresseur' ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, ou peut-être que la continuité de son activité était la réponse. Zéro était presque déconnecté, tant ces petits gestes doux et sensuels le rendaient fous. Il remarqua tardivement que sa chemise pendait lâchement sur ses bras. Le fils de l'avocate aurait voulu pouvoir tout stopper, mais son énergie s'envolait en même temps que Kaname gravait ses morsures et l'embrassait sur son torse. Bon sang, jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que ces satanés fantasmes sur le brun serait un jour réalisé, et dans le bureau de sa mère en plus.

Le jean de Zéro fut bientôt à ses chevilles, un frisson étreignit sa chair nue. Puis il eut un sérieux coup de chaud- la réalité était décidément bien meilleure que le reste- sa hampe involontairement excitée fut engloutie dans une antre chaude et humide. Insidieusement, une main se glissa sur son entrejambe, caressa du bout des doigts la base de son sexe puis soulevèrent ses bourses, les malaxant doucement. Il ne put retenir un halètement à ce traitement délicieux, et provocateur. Sa réaction amena un sentiment de satisfaction et de bonheur au brun qui jouait avec son membre. Plus par envie, que par provocation, Kaname s'employa quelques minutes à lécher par à-coups le gland rouge. Repu des légers cris et gémissements que son amant exhalait, le voleur reprit la dureté en bouche et l'amena en de rapides vas-et-viens à se répandre. Kiryu était absolument sublime dans sa jouissance. Si bien que Kuran ne lui laissa pas reprendre sa respiration qu'il immisçait sa langue dans l'anus de sa jolie victime, en lui écartant plus les jambes pour y accéder. Il s'employa également à masser de nouveau le membre de son amant, en prévision de la suite.

« Ah ! »

Ce cri là était plus fort que les autres, l'un et l'autre prièrent pour qu'on ne l'ait pas entendu. L'argenté, surtout, parce qu'il aurait été gêné d'avoir à s'expliquer devant sa mère. Que penserait-elle de lui si elle les surprenait ? Le brun lui s'en fichait, en fait, ça l'excitait un peu cette situation. La langue de Kaname laissa bientôt place à un doigt inquisiteur dans le trou entrouvert. L'attention sur sa zone sensible empêcha Zéro de ressentir tout de suite l'intrusion. Ce ne fut qu'au deuxième doigt introduit, que l'argenté sentit une douleur à un endroit étrange.

« Ah… Arrête… Kuran. » supplia Kiryu.

Faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre, le brun continua ses mouvements de ciseaux dans l'anus, chaud et accueillant, de sa bien-aimée victime.

« Stop… j'ai dit. S'il te plait. »

Au dernier mot, son bourreau, doué il fallait le reconnaître, s'arrêta mais il n'en sortit pas pour autant les intrus de l'antre.

« Tu en as envie, Zéro. » lui murmura-t-il.

L'invitation était très tentante mais l'autre étudiant se força à revenir à la réalité.

« On ne peut pas. Pas ici. C'est le bureau de ma mère. »

« C'est d'autant plus excitant. Et puis, j'aime te voir baigné dans le clair de lune, je te jure que tu es magnifique ainsi.» sourit Kaname, avec un air enjôleur.

Pressé de ravir son 'trésor', le brun reprit son activité. Il prit en main l'érection, toujours présente de son amant et y appliqua de rapides vas-et-viens. L'effet fut rapide, et largement celui escompté par le chapardeur. Zéro fut donc de nouveau assailli par la langue intruse et les doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans son anus. Kaname parvint à entrer un troisième membre puis, estimant que le trou était bien dilaté et détendu, il se releva. Son changement de position n'échappa pas à son amant qui grogna de cet arrêt soudain.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui murmura-t-il. Je vais juste te faire voir les étoiles. Détends-toi. »

Si Zéro avait voulu répondre, ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand Kuran baissa son pantalon et qu'il accola son sexe contre son intimité.

Lentement, le membre s'engagea et se fraya son chemin dans l'anus de sa victime. L'argenté gémit de douleur, ses chairs s'ouvrant et lui donnant l'impression d'être coupé en deux.

« Chut… Juste encore un peu. Je te promets que ce sera meilleur très bientôt. » déclara Kaname, de façon hachée, à cause de l'étroitesse du Kiryu.

Pour corroborer ses dires, le brun rattrapa le pénis, reprenant doucement vie, de son argenté et le masturba en rythme. Cela avait pour but d'occuper son amant, et cela marcha, ce geste le détournait habilement de la douleur.

« Zéro, on y est. Je vais te faire mien. »

« Mmm. Pervers. » répondit-il.

Ils se turent lorsqu'ils commencèrent à bouger ensemble. Kuran tenait Zéro contre lui, et le porta pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal contre le bureau. D'un autre côté, pour éviter que le voleur ne se fasse mal au dos, ils ne s'adossèrent pas au mur mais s'assirent sur la chaise. La chaise rotative ferait toujours moins mal que le bois des enceintes murales. Pour plus de facilité au vu de leur position, ce fut Zéro qui bougea, appuyant ses jambes sur l'espace du fauteuil qui lui restait. Il avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son brun et commença se déplacer de haut en bas. Il trouva bien vite son rythme et s'appliqua à s'enfoncer de plus en plus sur le membre tendu. Leurs gémissements emplirent la pièce sans tarder, Kiryu commençait à adorer la présence en lui, le remplissant étroitement, et Kuran admirait l'étroitesse de l'anus de son 'camarade'. Cependant, lorsque sa prostate fut touchée, l'argenté ne put retenir son cri de pur plaisir. Pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise, Kaname reprit sa bouche et l'embrassa, le bâillonnant d'une douce façon. Leur excitation s'enhardit au fil des minutes et les ruades se firent plus passionnées et sauvages. Les deux garçons ne tardèrent donc pas à avoir plus de mal à contrôler leur voix et ils jouirent, presque sans s'en rendre compte tant leur fusion les laissait pantelant. Trois mots leur échappèrent dans ce moment de plaisir intense, une phrase qu'ils avaient rêvés et qui leur donnaient un sentiment indescriptible. Cela devait être ça l'amour. Zéro se retira bientôt sentant son sperme dégouliné du ventre de Kaname jusqu'à lui.

« Wow. Zéro. Merci. »

« Mmm. » acquiesça-t-il, essayant de se remettre de cet ébat inattendu.

L'argenté avait les yeux fermés, il ne put donc voir que son brun remettait son pantalon à la va vite.

« A demain, Zéro. Ne m'en veux pas… »

Le temps que les mots parviennent au cerveau encore embrumé de désir de son amant et il avait passé la fenêtre.

Le lendemain, le fils Kiryu se leva relativement tard, comparé à son habitude. En regardant son réveil, il remarqua qu'il ne disposait que d'une heure pour se laver, s'habiller, déjeuner et filer à sa voiture pour son cours d'économie. Parfois, il se maudissait de ne pas avoir préféré l'internat mais la maison familial avait quelques avantages malgré sa grande indépendance. Bref, il devait se dépêcher, sinon il allait finir par être en retard. Il passa rapidement à la salle de bain, puis attrapa un petit pain au chocolat qu'il mangea en terminant son sac pour la journée. Il avait fini en trois-quarts d'heures, le jeune homme entra dans sa voiture et fila vers l'université. Juste à temps, pour courir jusqu'à l'amphi d'économie. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent à son arrivée, il n'était guère souvent dans les derniers à arriver d'habitude. Cela n'empêchait pas l'imagination de quelques filles de s'inventer des tas de raisons à sa tenue des plus froissées. Son jean était chiffonné et sa chemise mal boutonnée montrant, en partie, son corps, fort bien fait, à tous. Le garçon ne fit pas attention à cela, le professeur entrait et sonda la classe, commençant l'appel. Le cours débuta et tout le monde redirigea son attention sur leur enseignant.

Ce cours là, heureusement pour Zéro, n'était pas en commun avec Kuran. Dieu en soit loué, pour le brun ! Il s'était laissé avoir bêtement, le laissant filer avec son butin après leur 'rixe'. Sa mère n'était au courant de rien, bien décidé qu'il était à récupérer le document dans la journée. Consultant son horaire, l'argenté repéra le seul cours mutuel de la journée qu'il avait avec son amant d'une nuit : celui après le déjeuner. Le temps passa vite, leurs regards se croisèrent lorsque Kaname s'assit à quelques places de lui, lui envoyant un clin d'œil en guise de bonjour. Le cours sembla s'égrener trop lentement à leur goût, ils n'avaient pas vraiment hâte d'en venir à la partie explications, juste de s'entreregarder du coin de l'œil. Enfin, la cloche annonça la fin du cours, une journée terminée officiellement pour les leçons scolaires. Mais les deux garçons se comprirent dès ce moment pour s'isoler dans un coin de la cour où personne n'allait jamais.

C'était une partie du parc crée à la base pour aider les étudiants à se relaxer et étudier au calme. Endroit qu'aucun élève ou presque ne fréquentait, sauf peut-être pour se retrouver le soir et s'employer à faire l'amour dans les buissons. Peu le faisait selon la rumeur populaire, mais aucun des deux hommes n'étaient tentés de corroborer ou non l'information. Kaname et Zéro se rendirent donc au lieu dit et s'assirent à même le sol. Cependant, avant que quoi que ce soit pu être dit l'estomac de Kuran fit des siennes. Il attrapa donc une pomme dans son sac et la mâcha un moment avant de lancer les hostilités.

« J'ai envoyé le dossier à mon 'client'. J'ai profité d'une étude pour aller ranger les papiers chez toi. » annonça le brun.

« Bien. Maintenant, aie l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais ça. » cingla l'argenté, peu content de commencer par ce sujet.

Il avait espéré débuter par leurs ébats passionnés, en tout cas pour lui, ça représentait quelque chose d'encore plus important que les affaires de sa mère.

« C'était une tradition familiale, que mon père m'a transmise depuis des années. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pris la décision d'arrêter ce cirque. C'était ma dernière mission, mes clients le savent, il me reste à l'annoncer à mon paternel. »

« Je peux comprendre que tu aies voulu faire plaisir à ton père… mais un boulot pareil, franchement, tu vaux mieux que ça, imbécile. » répondit vertement Zéro, sans élever la voix.

« Oui, je l'ai réalisé depuis un moment, mais jusqu'à hier soir, je n'avais pas de meilleur raison pour stopper cette mascarade. » lui sortit tout de go le brun avec un petit sourire triste.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

L'argenté ne put finir sa phrase qu'il fut coupé par une paire de lèvres entreprenantes à souhait.

« Faut-il que je t'explique la raison mieux que ça ? J'ai trouvé ma vraie place, et aucun de nous ne peut nier que ce job nous a rapproché, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour unique réponse, Kaname n'obtint qu'un Kiryu déboussolé et rouge comme une écrevisse.

« Pervers. »

Il ne l'avait que murmuré mais cela fit sourire son vis-à-vis. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent longuement après leur discussion, et se déclarèrent enfin qu'ils se sentaient attirés depuis le début de l'année l'un envers l'autre. La suite ? Ce fut traditionnel, Kuran invita son petit-ami à venir dans sa chambre et ils passèrent d'excellents moments… jusqu'à ce qu'Ichijo rentre avec son propre amant dans la pièce. Nullement choqué, les derniers arrivés s'éclipsèrent sans être vu et allèrent chez le brun.

Voilà, voilà. Fiou, dur ! Je l'ai écrit en alterné avec deux autres fics, je dois être maso pour faire ça ! Fin bon, il est là, tout beau tout chaud. Avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? Je veux votre avis, s'il vous plait.

Et promis je ne mettrai pas plus d'un mois pour reposter quelque chose. Je rassure ceux qui attendent la suite de La légende qui les lia, elle s'écrit tout doucement aussi. ^^ Bye les gens


End file.
